Neon Issue 1
This issue cost £1 Regulars Contents – 1 page (3) Blow Up (Posters) – 12 pages (51-62) Graham Linehan's Filmgoer's companion - 1 page (114) Out There (News) Delayed Impact – (7) :After seven months in limbo, we might finally see David Cronenberg’s sex-and-car-wreck spectacular, Crash Mills and Doom – (8) :So, Generation X poster boy Ethan Hawke has written a slacker romance. But is he the new Douglas Coupland or just Barbara Cartland with a goatee? You be the judge… Welcome to the Terrydome – (11) :Terry Gilliam thought a warts-and-all Twelve Monkeys docu would be a blast. And then he saw it. Famous for 15 Seconds! – (12) :Steve Buscemi has one of the hippest filmographies in Hollywood. In only ten years, he’s been in over 30 movies. How does he do it? Easy – he’s hardly in any of them, as our ready-reckoner guide reveals… “It’s not brain surgery…” – (15) :How did ex-US Presidents get stand-up slots on Comedy Central? One False Movie? – (16) :Is it or isn’t it? Sleepers stars Bacon and Patric give their verdict Porn under a bad sign – (19) :Vaclac Havel, Courtney Love and a fiesta of caterpillars unite to make the biopic of controversy-dogged jazz mag baron Larry Flynt. Ah, Mr Bond, We Meet Again – (22) :An elusive cinematic mastermind from 007’s past has returned. Who is he and what does he want? Mars Attacks – 2 pages (24-25) Ready, Jedi, Go… - (27) :George Lucas’ cloak-and-dagger plans for those Star Wars prequels brought to light Slayed in America – (28) :Bret Easton Ellis’ misogynistic yuppie slasher book is being filmed. By two women Features It’s not what you think: The Coen brothers pick their ten favourite underwear movies – 1 page (5) 100 Reasons Why: … Star Trek sucks – 1 page (21) Apocalypse How? – 2 pages (30-31) :In the future, Earth will be swamped with water. And smoking will be good for you. Let sci-fi movies be your guide to the end of the world… “People don’t have much confidence in me as a director of family entertainment” – The Island of Dr Moreau – Clark Collis - 6 pages (32-37) :One day he was directing a $35 million blockbuster. The next he was sneaking around the set disguised as a dog. His name is Richard Stanley and this is his story. “For you, Tommy, the war is no longer over” – Dave Cavanagh - 4 pages (38-41) :Schwarzenegger, Willis and Hanks are reviving the WWII movie. But can they top those tunnel-digging greats of yesteryear? And who gets to play the Nazi? Junior High – Gareth Grundy - 8 pages (42-49) :It took Elvis twenty years to descend from clean-cut youth to gun-toting junkie. Robert Downey Junior managed it in ten. The only surprise, it seems, is that it took him so long… King Leer: Jack Nicholson – 8 pages (64-69, 71-72) :His 40-year career has rested heavily on the tetchy, the unstable and the downright mental. He’s played astronauts, detectives, the devil and in Mars Attacks!, he’s about to do both the President and a Vegas estate agent. But what is Jack Nicholson really like? Only those closest to him really know, as Martin Aston finds out… The Acid House: Ian Hart – Damon Wise - 4 pages (74-77) :From his speed-fuelled Lennon in Backbeat to his republican henchman in Michael Collins, Ian Hart’s proved he can do practically anything. But does he care about the “Britpack”, Hollywood or Big Money? He does not. And he’s never had a conversation with Ken Loach, either… Birth, School, Work… Betty Ford – 2 pages (78-79) :Making it big in Hollywood is a gruelling experience. But becoming a star is the least of your worries. What do you do after your first Oscar? Or your second overdose? Find out in our year-in, year-out guide to how to live and die in LA. They Call Him Mr Bombastic: Tony Scott – Jonathan Bernstein - 6 pages (80-85) :His films are fantastic – Tony Scott makes brain-fritzing adverts and he’s king of the action spectacular. But just try telling him that… Q&A: Jennifer Tilly – Stephen Saban - 2 pages (86-87) :Wagging tongues with the lesbian-in-bondage star of Bound Flashback: Vorsprung Durch Lunatik - Andrew Male - 6 pages (108-113) :Plane crashes. Indian attacks. Brain -eating river organisms... They were all on the menu when eccentric German director Werner Herzog took his jungle epic ''Fitzcarraldo ''to Peru. Profiles *Mark Wahlberg – 1 page (6) *Harry Belafonte – 1 page (9) *Rachel True – 1 page (10) *Martha Plimpton – 1 page (17) *The Kids in the Hall – 1 page (20) *Jane Horrocks – 1 page (26) Mini Interviews *Ted Demme – (90) *John Leguizamo – (91) *Geena Davis - (92) *Tim Pope – (94) *Mary Harron – (96) Reviews New Films Expert Witness: The Craft - 1 page (98) Flick Teasers - (99) New Videos New Old Videos New Books New Music Other Staff Art Director :Krista Kegel-Dixon Deputy Editor :Clark Collis Production :John Wrathall Out There Editor :Louise Brealey Reviews Editor :Damon Wise Editorial Assistant :Rebecca Squire Pictures :Cheryl Newman Design :Sarah Habershon Issue Index